disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Simba/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines spoken by Simba from Disney's The Lion King. Films ''The Lion King'' *Wow. *And this'll all be mine? *Everything the light touches... But what about that shadowy place? *But I thought a king can do whatever he wants. *There's more? *But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope? *Hey, Uncle Scar, guess what? *I'm gonna be King of Pride Rock. *My dad just showed me the whole kingdom. And I'm gonna rule it all. Heheh. *Hey Uncle Scar, when I'm King, what'll that make you? *laughs You're so weird. *Everything. *Well, no. He said I can't go there. *Well, I'm brave. What's out there? *Why not? *Yeah, right. I'm your only nephew. *An elephant what? Whoa! *No problem! *An elephant graveyard. *Hey, Nala. *Come on, I just heard about this great place. *Mom! Mom, you're messing up my mane! smiles Ok, ok. I'm clean. Can we go now? *No, it's really cool. *Oh... around the waterhole. *muttering I'll show you when we get there. *Yeah! *No, not Zazu! *Shhhh! Zazu. *Be-what? *Yuck. *I can't marry her. She's my friend. *Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go. *Well, in that case, you're fired. *Yeah. So you have to do what I tell you. *All right, it worked. *I - am a genius. *Yeah, but I pulled it off. *Oh, yeah? *Hey let me up! *Isn't it great? *I know. *Hey, look, Banana Beak is scared. *Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha! *The future King! *Puh. You can't do anything to me. *But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers. *Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size? *Oops. *I know. *I was just trying to be brave like you. *But you're not scared of anything. *You were? *Whoah. I guess even kings get scared, huh? *But you know what? *I bet those hyenas were even scareder. *laughing No, no! *Dad? *We're pals, right? *And we'll always be together, right? *Really? *Oooh. What is it? *If you tell me, I'll still act surprised. *Come on, Uncle Scar. *I'll go with you. *You know about that? *Really? *Oh, okay. Hey, Uncle Scar, will I like this surprise? *is clinging on to a dead tree branch for dear life Zazu, help me! *scared HURRY! *wails AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH! *the Camera zooms out Nooooooooo! *Dad, Dad, come on, you gotta get up. Dad, we gotta go home. on Mufasa's ear Help throughout the gorge Somebody, echoes anybody... echoes sniffs help. *What am I gonna do? *Who cares? I can't go back. *Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it. *Right. *What? *What's a motto? *Hey let me up! *Any antelope? *Hippo? *What's that? *Ewwwww, gross. *Man, I'm stuffed. *Pumbaa, you are a pig. *Well... *Somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us. *Stop that. *Look, I'm still the same guy. *Mm... Maybe you'd better go. *Timon and Pumbaa. You learn to love 'em. *You're right, I'm not. Now are you satisfied? *You know you're starting to sound like my father. *Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through! *Forget it! *a huff She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? You can't change the past. to the sky You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. It's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault. *Come on, will you cut it out? *Creepy little monkey. Would you stop following me! Who are you? *sighs I thought I knew, but now I'm not so sure. *Enough already! What's that supposed to mean, anyway? *I think you're a little confused. *Oh, and I suppose you know? *runs off and Simba chases him Hey wait! up You knew my father? *You knew my father? *I hate to tell you this but he died. A long time ago. *into a pond of water That's not my father. That's just my reflection. *Father? *No. How could I? *How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be. *ghost begins to disappear No! Please! Don't leave me! *Father! *Don't leave me. *Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing. *I know what I have to do. But going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long. hits Simba on the head with his stick Ow! Jeez, what was that for? *Yeah, but it still hurts. *First, I'm gonna take your stick. *I'm going back! *I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. *Yes, Timon. This is my home. *Live bait. *No. It's me. *It doesn't matter. I'm home. *Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart. *Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar. *pause I am. *It's true. *No! It was an accident! *No. *No, I'm not a murderer! *back up and pounces on Scar Nooo! Murderer! *Tell them the truth! *So they can hear you! *You don't deserve to live. *Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie. *No, Scar. I'm not like you. *Run. Run away, Scar. And never return. *Aaah! ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' *What? Who? *You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands. *Take him and get out. We're finished here. *As long as you live here, it's who you are,. You'll understand someday. *No! You were banished, along with the outsiders. *Scar couldn't let go of his hate, and in the end, it destroyed him. *Fire is a killer. Sometimes what's left behind can grow back better than the generation before paw over dust to reveal a small plant if given the chance. *You! *Why have you come back?! *You don't belong here! *Silence! When you first came here, you asked for judgment... and I pass it now. *EXILE! *I know he's following in Scar's paw-prints! And I must follow in my father's. *What are you doing? *Final chance, Zira: Go home. *Kiara? *Stand aside! *Stay out of this. *But... they... ''The Lion King 1½'' *Timon, Timon! TIMON! (Timon grunts) I gotta go! *You know: Go! Bad! *Yahoo! All right! Hey, you guys look like ants down there! *Timon? *No, I'm thirsty. *Timon? (frowns) *Timon? *Actually, I had a bad dream. *Three pals and no worries, what more could you want? *Right behind ya! ''The Lion King & The Iron Giant'' ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' *I'm glad to hear that, son. Because starting today, you are the leader of the new Lion Guard. *The Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Television ''Timon & Pumbaa'' ''House of Mouse'' *sigh Rafiki. ''The Lion Guard'' Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *"Nooooo!" *"Y-yeah..." *"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" *"Timon? Pumbaa!? Something must have happened in the jungle! I have to go help my friends!" *"It's me, Simba!" *"Hakuna matata. It's something I learned out here. Sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it." *"My father's dead. And it's because of me... It's my fault. I can't go back... It won't change anything." *"Father...are you there?" *"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be." *"I'm going back to face my past. I could use your help." *"This kingdom doesn't belong to you." *"No! But it was an accident!" *"Murderer! Tell them the truth!" *"That's what you think!" *"We have to say goodbye for a little while." *"You came back..." *"I just wish I knew what my father would do." *"Live for today... And find my own path... not my father's..." *"Let's go see Rafiki first. I'm sure he'll be able to tell us something about that ghost." *"Tell me about Scar's ghost!" *"It's no use. I'll never be the king my father was." *"You know, I'm really lucky to have friends who'll stand by me... and help me see clearly. My father... wasn't so fortunate." *"Nice try. You're coming, too!" *"Do you think your quest will ever be over?" *"I hope that's soon." Category:Disney Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Lines Category:The Lion King Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes